Christmas Chaos
by TARDIS1039
Summary: The faith of the world is in The Doctor's hands, when Santa goes unexpectedly goes missing, he has to rescue him but he has to work together with two mystery solvers,The Avengers, two animal slackers, two Mythbusters, two heroes and a blue cat with an orange fish but can The Doctor and co rescue Santa in time for Christmas? CHRISTMAS SPECIAL
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my official TARDIS1039's fanfiction Christmas special known as, Christmas Choas. I don't own Doctor Who, Scooby Doo, Regular Show, Mythbusters, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball and The Avengers (comics not the movie) **

**P.S I am starting now because it is December and might as well do it now **

It was a quiet Christmas Eve for The Doctor, sitting in his drawing room near the roasting fire reading his favourite _Harry Potter _book; _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _when suddenly the Cloister Bells chimed, The Doctor sighed and exclaimed.

"Every Christmas!"

The Doctor rushed to the TARDIS console, which was decorated with tinsel on the coral column, had a small tree near the hat stand and the doors. He checked the scanner and it read.

_**SANTA CLAUS KIDNAPPED! **_

_**CHRISTMAS MIGHT BE CANCELLED! **_

_**HELP US DOCTOR! **_

_**From Santa's Elves. **_

The Doctor was shocked and said…

"What? Santa kidnapped?" The Doctor said. "I need to get to the bottom of this"

Meanwhile far across from the TARDIS, Mordecai and Rigby were raking leaves outside of The Park in the cold while everyone else was warm inside.

"Why do we have to work on CHRISTMAS EVE?" Rigby complained.

"Maybe because we're getting ready for the Christmas party tomorrow night" Mordecai said.

But suddenly a mystical portal appeared in right in front of them, swirling red and purple with a milky white core.

"Cool, mystic portal" Rigby said and then he jumped right in.

"Rigby, wait!" Mordecai said as he jumped in too.

Meanwhile the TARDIS landed at the North Pole, The Doctor popped out his head, and then he went back inside and took out a multi-coloured scarf that he used to wear back in the old day. He walked on the deep snow towards Santa's factory where he knocked on a big, iron door.

"Hello?" The Chief Elf said as he answered the door "what are you doing here?"

"You called" The Doctor said.

The Chief Elf led The Doctor inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was escorted to the main factory where he saw a bright, big red throne with a white cushion on the seat.

"Who sits there?" The Doctor asked.

The Chief Elf looked at him with shock.

"That's SANTA'S seat" he said. "Who else would it be?"

The Elf showed The Doctor an area which was cordoned off with police tape and in that area were dead elves.

"What happened?" The Doctor sadly asked.

"The Daleks happened" The Elf replied.

Meanwhile in a warehouse called M5 in San Francisco, Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman were planning for the Mythbusters Christmas Special but they had trouble with the myths…

"What about if cooking turkeys can blow up your oven?" Adam suggested.

"That's terrible" Jamie said.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" Adam said angrily.

"How about what happens if Christmas trees explode" Jamie suggested.

"NO!" Adam and the producers yelled.

"Why not?" Jamie said.

"Because it will be a normal explosion!" Adam said.

Jamie just crossed his arms and sulked.

"Come on, lighten up, Jamie" Adam said "It's Christmas time".

Suddenly a magic portal came in front of them and Adam and Jamie were sucked in.

Meanwhile in Coolsville, a dog named Scooby Doo and a teen named Shaggy were munching on mince pies while watching a movie in their flat.

"Like man, Christmas is the best, right Scoob?" Shaggy said.

"Rou raid it" Scooby said.

"Like, it would be better if we didn't get caught up in some mystery!" Shaggy said.

"Reah, rhat rould re rerrible" Scooby replied, munching on his tenth pie

Then suddenly another portal came up and sucked Shaggy and Scooby in.

Meanwhile back in the North Pole, The Doctor was surprised about the Daleks's attack.

"Why would they kidnap Santa?" The Doctor wondered.

"Maybe to ruin Christmas" The Elf answered.

"Maybe, Maybe" The Doctor said.

"Doctor, I'm giving you the mission to rescue Santa and save Christmas!" The Elf said.

"Really?" The Doctor said.

"We are also giving you companions on your journey" The Elf said.

Then he pointed his finger and a portal appeared. Out popped a blue jay and a brown raccoon, two men, one with strawberry blonde hair and the other with a beret, a teen with a green shirt and a dog, a blue cat, an orange fish and finally a human boy and a yellow dog.

"That's a lot of companions" The Doctor said.

Everyone managed to get up and they were a bit shocked about where they were.

"Sorry about that, my good buddy here sent you all here to the North Pole" The Doctor said. "Oh I'm The Doctor by the way".

"Doctor Who?" the human boy asked.

"Just 'The Doctor'". The Doctor said.

"Well you must have a name" The blue jay said.

"Yeah, what kind of name is The Doctor?" The brown raccoon said.

The Doctor sighed and then he said.

"Never mind about my name, who are you guys?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm Mordecai" The blue jay answered.

"I'm Rigby" The brown raccoon answered.

"I'm Finn, and this is Jake" The boy said as he pointed to his yellow dog.

"Sup" Jake said.

"I'm Gumball and this is Darwin" The cat answered while pointing to the orange fish.

"Hello!" Darwin said.

"I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby" The teen said.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby yelled.

"I'm Adam Savage" One of the men answered.

"I'm Jamie Hyneman" The other man answered.

The Doctor then smiled.

"Right team, now let's rescue Santa!" The Doctor said

So The Doctor and the gang headed towards the TARDIS in the frosty snow.


End file.
